Conventionally, for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H5-221204, a pneumatic tire (radial pneumatic tire) is disclosed in which both ends of a carcass layer extending in the tire circumferential direction are butt spliced, both ends of an inner liner layer arranged on a tire inner side of this carcass layer, made of impermeable rubber, and extending in the tire circumferential direction are lap spliced, and in which there is a region where the carcass layer butt splice and the inner liner layer lap splice are overlapped.
The strip members such as the carcass layer and the inner liner layer and the like, which extend in the circumferential direction, both ends thereof reaching each of the bead portions, are configured so that both ends in the tire circumferential direction are joined (spliced), as in the pneumatic tire disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H5-221204 as described above. This joint is provided continuously in the radial direction. In the case of this configuration, there is a possibility that uniformity deteriorates due to non-uniformity of the force acting on the ground surface (Radial Force Variation: RFV), particularly in the regions between the edges of the maximum width in the tire width direction of the belt layer and the maximum tire width positions. In recent years, it has been desired to resolve this type of problem in order to further improve tire performance.